Ethan Xavier (OmniRealm Warriors)
Ethan is one of the two main protagonists of OmniRealm Warriors 2. He also appears as a boss in ORW1 when a Corrupted version of himself travelled to the past to destroy the original OmniRealm Warriors. Stats may be unjustifiable due to the lack of Smashtwig's attention to ORW2, as he focuses on ORW1 more. Summary Ethan is one of the two main characters of OmniRealm Warriors 2 and the first member of the XenoRealm Warriors. Living in the titanium Neo Hex City, Ethan grew up in a very advanced technological age, where supercomputers were small enough to fit into a contact lens and the biggest of technologies in the normal world was nothing to be awed at by their standards. As a child Ethan had a fairly normal life, loved by his parents, had friends that came and went, and played loads of video games. He was one of the most "average" people out there, and frankly, still is; average academic capabilities, average economic stability, physical attributes, skill at almost everything, practically anything, he was the most well rounded person out there, with no strengths or weaknesses. At the young age of four he started to take martial arts, and was surprisingly a complete natural at what he was doing. His life until that time was looking good... until around the age of 7. He came home, and his family was nowhere to be found. All that was left were their belongings and a note... "Son, there is not much time for us. We are afraid that we have no time left for any last words. For your safety, once you're ready, take Mochi and flee this city. We love you, Mother and Father" Ethan immediately questions his small and loving kitten, Mochi, with animal translator technology. All he got out of the witness was that an odd gaseous substance had invaded the home, shrouding it, and suddenly the parents were gone, but not before a faint humanoid figure's outline appeared for an instant. Definitely, grounds to flee- However, Ethan was no coward. He decided that, instead of fleeing, when he's old enough he would investigate and make sure his parents' kidnapper, or murderer... whoever it was, would be put into custody. Years pass... and Ethan is now in high school, during those years he's participated in many martial arts competitions and tournaments as his main source of income to keep him and his kitten alive, and a way to vent his past issues. He's gained and lost friends as they came and go, but never left a bad impression at the end. His current friend group was fairly small, consisting of a mere nine to twelve people, depending on the day and other factors. His life seemed to go quite right despite his tragedy. Then on the first day of sophomore year, he walked down the hallway at the end of class with a good friend... and saw an what can only be described as an angel. As he walked out the doors and trekked his way home... the Neo Hex robotic army, shrouded by a black and white mist, turned berserk and launched a uncontrollable attack... It wasn't long where Ethan had found himself cornered. Before being shot, his deepest regrets were that he would never know the culprit of his parents' missing case and that he didn't follow his parent's wishes to flee. Until a green flash of light pierced the heads of his soon to be murderers. All he could hear next was: "You've got to be jitting me, I'm late." He looked up to see a man in white and blue, and clearly not from around the city. Ethan thanked the stranger and asked if he could do anything in return. The man only responded with "Just watch where you run to, kid". But with the massive craving of making himself useful to society pushed Ethan to nearly beg for the opportunity to help in some way, even if it was as little as giving directions. And his pleas weren't wasted, the gun wielder turned and handed him some strange piece of technology. It was immediately assimilated into Ethan's body and unleashed his very own Xenotribute. After dispatching the attackers, he asked the man why he was here, seeing that he wasn't from Neo Hex City. The adult told him that he was there to investigate the sudden appearance of a special substance known as "Corruption", what the androids were shrouded in earlier. Ethan immediately connected this to the letter his parents had left behind. This was his chance to catch the culprit. He pleaded to help, even offering the man a place to stay instead of checking into a hotel and explained his reasonings. And once again, recognizing Ethan's passion for justice, his wishes were granted. Without knowing what he has dragged himself into, he was about to embark on the most dangerous missions, and balance the "normal" life he once had with this even more "bizarre" one... and he wouldn't be able to do this alone. And so, the XenoRealm Warriors would eventually form... including that angel he met in the hallway, who would prove to mean more than anything in his world... What happens next? Find out next time on OmniRealm Warriors...! Personality |-|General= Ethan comes off as a persona most would call "balanced between wild and chill", which fits with his "average" theme. Around friends at the lunch table, he's active, confident, talkative, and is quite... loud at times. In most other situations, he isn't exactly shy, quiet, passive, or soft-spoken, but is much more polite and formal in his attitude. Due to the many physical activities he partakes in (such as martial arts and going to the gym often) while exerting the kindness he prefers, he's seen as an incredible role model for his friends, especially Travis. He has a strong distaste for injustice due to his trauma of lost parents and possesses much more passion than many others. He's mainly goodhearted, honest, brave (not to be mistaken for stupid, but sometimes just stupid), selfless to the point where it's a liability, and very sweet and caring, but he doesn't know how to express how he feels without coming off as stupid or rude. Like Ariana, he generally pitches in for a more peaceful solution to problems before resorting to violence. Thus, some view him as some sort of "hero of righteousness", and while he always prioritizes others over him and does similar things, he has never seen himself as such. He believes what he is doing is simply just what any person like himself should do if they have the power to do so, such as how he does with his Xenotribute. If bad guys are doing bad guy things, stop them if you can, but he never seeks out opportunities to be heroic as if it is his duty. During a mission briefing or mid-mission, Ethan is seemingly cold-hearted, very focused on the task. However, he is typically seen as a good leader when the real leader isn't around, as while he is very serious mid-mission, gives off the feeling that he is still supportive and considerate of his friends' emotions. Although, this doesn't prevent him from thinking extraordinarily rationally compared to any other time. Charisma isn't exactly something Ethan has, but as stated before, he's an excellent role model to some of his friends. He's at least capable enough to make others trust him on his decisions, and yes, those English classes helped. Ethan isn't one to completely get swept away from emotions, and makes sure that everything is safe or private before opening up on any true feelings. Ethan is extraordinarily passionate about his friends, like most main characters. He's very accepting of anyone and tries to get along with everyone, and thus, his friends are in turn look up to him in a way, nor does he have any real enemies. His friends are typically always supported by him no matter the situation, as he can travel very far distances if they need him for any purpose. Another part of his personality is his stubbornness and willpower. While this can sometimes be a double-edged sword, Ethan typically is able to use this trait of his to withstand long hours of homework, or if he wants something, has seemingly an infinite amount of patience. Ariana is Ethan's treasured girlfriend, someone he is willing to marry at a moment's notice. He refers to her as an "angel on earth" and the most important thing to him, even more than himself. Though he gets into many situations where it looks like he's cheating, he's very loyal to her. Whenever she needs help, he's always the first on the scene to give it. It's said that Ariana is his greatest strength and weakness, someone to fight for and sacrifice his life for, but someone that can be targeted as well. He is constantly protective of her, despite his knowing that she can fare on her own just fine. |-|Likes & Dislikes= Due to having no parents at the young age of seven, Ethan has taken up martial arts as a hobby and his main source of income. Thus, he's very attracted to good fights both in real life and in battle sequences in action movies or other media. He even is tempted to challenge people to fights, wherever he goes for the fun of it. Due to recent usage of Energy, and the fact that he has friends to support him, he can afford much more things to eat, where as beforehand he had to save his money. While it is beneficial to eat a lot, as calories, much like everything else, is Energy, and therefore can be used in battle, Ethan is shown to have a latent love for food, and is essentially a glutton at points. As said before, Ethan has a strong distaste for injustice, and will always step in if he sees such behavior in his line of sight. However, he doesn't actively seek out such behavior either. |-|Strengths= He carries a healthy amount of confidence in himself due to all of the physical or competitive activities he takes part and is very talented in (though more intellectual ones like chess are less of his strong suit), a trait seen in a very good light in Neo Hex, as everyone seems to respect each other's intelligence. However, he's never overconfident or arrogant at any time, respectfully knowing when he meets his match and has lost, nor is he fantastic at anything intellectual that isn't competitive, such as studying or solitaire. |-|Flaws= While hatred and anger don't typically consume him, when he does succumb to these things, he is rather irrational and lashes out at anyone, whether if it's physically or verbally. There have been a few times when he has gotten into serious trouble due to not being able to control these emotions, only being left off the hook due to his good side generally having a good reputation amongst the school staff. Really clumsy, at least when things aren't crucial. He can sometimes do simple tasks extraordinarily badly by mismeasuring or misreading certain aspects, such as cooking, schoolwork, working with electronics (quantumly electrocuting himself and nearly creating a black hole while trying to upgrade his laptop), assuming no one is in the bathroom due to not hearing the shower being used because he has his music in, even something like turning the TV to the right channel can have him accidentally get caught in a situation where he's watching very... Inappropriate things... Ethan is quite oblivious at times when it comes to women, typically ones that dig him, or if he is doing something that can perceived as "hitting on the ladies". He's also just oblivious... To just a lot of things in general, and certain things that are awkward to most people aren't to him at all, often being too honest and transparent, thus, screwing up big time (such as complimenting how Ari looks as he accidentally walks in on her as a quick way to hide his embarrassment). As well, he's quite average in school, sometimes struggling with simple homework. In other words, he's an idiot. Appearance Black spikyish hair, vibrant white skin, and green eyes. Ethan wears a bright green sweater with no hoodie, featuring silver linings along the sleeves and body. Underneath that he does wear a red undershirt, though it's barely seeable above the zipper. Ethan also wears your standard black pants and also sports silver sneakers with blue lines in an Adidas like pattern. He wears his Information Lens in his eyes, though these are really never visually noticeable. On his wrist, a standard hologram projecting Neo Hex Watch and the Hammerspace Tech on the bottom side of the wrist. Powers and Abilities Tier: 8-B | 8-A | 7-C | 7-B, 7-A with States | Low 6-B, 6-B with Essentia: Unchained | High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Self and Technology *Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Energy Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (can detect all Energy in the vicinity, meaning with enough training potentially anything, even those with Nonexistent Physiology), Statistics Amplification (can use Energy to indefinitely enhance his own physical capabilities, only limited by how much Energy he has, though EP usage for this purpose is minimal) *Complete Mastery over Martial Arts and Acupuncture/Pressure Points, Limited Attack Reflection, Instinctive Reaction Analytical Prediction, Acrobatics, *Weapon Mastery (with Knives, eventually all bladed weapons), Dimensional Storage Information Analysis, Limited Retrocongition (with Information Lens Recordings), Limited Plasma Manipulation with Plasma Coated Knives, Limited Power Nullification with Xenobreak Knives [[Elemental Manipulation|'Xenotribute: Essentia']] *[[Electricity Manipulation|'Lightning Glaive']]: Massive Speed Boost (via Lightning Dash, Magnetism, and Super Signal), Limited Teleportation (via Lightning Leap), Limited Explosion Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (via Thunder Orb), Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Body Puppetry, and Mind Manipulation and has Resistance to them, and can increase attack power via manipulating adrenal glands (via Bioelectric Command, except for the first, done by natrual electrical means), Regeneration/Healing (High-Low, possibly Low-Mid via Bioelectric Recovery), Limited Forcefield Creation (via Bioelectric Plating), Enhanced Senses (via Bioelectrecepter), Limited Water Manipulation/Matter Manipulation (via Bioelectrolysis), Limited Magnetism Manipulation, Limited Adhesion (allowing to walk on walls, ceilings, and even liquid via electromagnetism), Limited Technology Manipulation/Hacking, Limited Mind Manipulation, detects electrical sources, currents, and potential differences, even if minute, like human bioelectricity. **[[Statistics Amplification|'Super Signal' boosts all of these in speed and quality dramatically]] *[[Earth Manipulation|'Earth Glaive']]: Hazard (via Stone Shards), Burrowing (Concealment, Surprise Attack, and Environmental Manipulation via Subterra Strike), Limited Vibration Manipulation (can make small, yet powerful, earthquakes to trip enemies), Limited Imprisonment (via rock traps), Seismic Sense (Can sense the vibrations of the earth to detect all beneath or whatever touches a surface, can even send out his own seismic wave to act as an ecolocator to detect things underneath him, such as cave systems) Massive Defense and Attack Boost / Forcefield Creation at the cost of some Speed Loss (with Tectonic Armor), Limited Sand Manipulation (can break down rock to create sand hazards) *[[Ice Manipulation|'Frost Glaive']]: Heat Manipulation, Hazard and Imprisonment, Matter Manipulation (Freeze Shatter), Limited Friction Manipulation (via freezing the ground), Limited Water Manipulation (can make water whips from melted ice), Status Effect Inducement (freezing or slowing down), can detect moisture, Near-Absolute Zero (via Frostbite Nova) *[[Air Manipulation|'Wind Glaive']]: Forcefield Creation (via Shockwind Burst/Galeforce Shield), Limited Vacuum Manipulation (with Tornado Wall), Limited Vibration Manipulation, Attack and Speed Boost, Limited Matter Manipulation (with Oxidator Breaker), Limited Illusion Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, and Invisibility (via Airllusion), Air Vibration Sensing, as well as Flight (with Aerial Maven) *[[Fire Manipulation|'Flame Glaive']]: Heat Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Limited Flight, Limited Forcefield Creation (via Ultimate Burning), Cauterization, Limited Matter Manipulation (by "softening" and deforming solid structures, Ethan can break through materials more easily), Status Effect Inducement (Burning), Heat Sensing Speed and Massive Attack Boost (via Ember Overdrive), *Other: Weapon Creation (of Elements), Limited Durability Negation (via fire/ice/electricity. Never highlighted, but exists). Limited Duplication (can create up to 9 clones of himself made of any element of his choice) *Essentia Unchained: Enormous Stat Boost, Combinations of Elemental Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation, Homing Attack (Primal Rend bends fate to never miss), Power Nullification (able to "sever" abilities and traits away from those he hits with an attack, cutting off their "access" to them), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1, Cut from existence temporarily) Resistances *High Resistance to Elemental Manipulation in all Keys (Of the Fire, Heat/Cold, Water, Ice, Vapor, all natrually atmospheric gases, all forms of earth like sand, lava, and rocks, all metals, plant, and electricity kinds. Unlike Essentia him/herself who can absorb these elements, Ethan is only immune to such attacks, and still can be damaged by the elements via simple blunt or explosion damage though it significantly decreases damage dealt to him, so he'd still rather block or dodge those attacks, this resistance includes Durability Negation via Electricity, Heat, Absolute Zero, Deoxygenation/Suffocation, and Earth/Matter Manipulation/Petrification), Power Nullification, Power Mimicry (A Xenotribute, unless replicated by mortal means and not given by a Deity, cannot be controlled, copied, or nullified in any way unless the Deity actively decides to step in let such happen, otherwise, this resistance is passive), Body Control (Since using Super Signal, Ethan has full control over his body's nervous system, making it impervious to controlling him through the brain or even Possession, *Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, One Hit Kill/Durability Negation (very specific, ask for clarification in battle), Empathy Manipulation (if by force, can still feel emotional by natural means, but no one can force feelings onto him, like every other living being in the ORWverse), Limited Statistics Reduction (Debuffs wear off after 3 turns or 30 seconds), Poison Manipulation (can burn it away from infecting his body, and Fear Manipulation (if by force, can still be afraid by natural means, but cannot be forced to feel fear, just like all other living beings in the ORWverse) *5th Key **Telekinesis/Time Stop or anything that renders him helpless with his amulet (5th Key) **Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Precognition, Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping (Is "severed" from existence itself while in Essentia: Unchained, "cut" from the world in a way that allows him to temporarily become a "Deity" with his Astral Energy. Shapes his own fate, unaffected by anything that stands in his way, unless it's sheer brute force.) **Power Nullification (Ethan is promoted in status as a Deity, meaning all that are not using Astral Energy Level cannot affect him in anyway aside from brute Force) Attack Potency: City Block Level '(His Thunder Orb: Fist was calculated to be equal to 70 tons of TNT in a high tech new training room. His normal punches only manage to be about 25 tons) '| Multi-City Block Level '(Fought 3 Arms Omen, who is 7x stronger than his previous key) '| Town Level '(Fought 7 Arms Omen), '''higher '''with Ember Overdrive '| City Level+, Mountain Level with Ember Overdrive (Fought 10 Arms Omen, albeit with help by 4 other comrades. Comparable to Mirage Avatar and Wayne in his 7-B key (defeated him), at one point, he was estimated to be 50% stronger than Wayne in his own 7-B key by his older self. 62.4760857087819 Megatons x 1.5 = 93.71412856317285 Megatons of TNT) | Small Country Level '''(Comparable to Omen, who did this), '''Country Level with Essentia: Unchained (comparable to Omen as the Reincarnation of Cataclysm, who is as powerful as Joey Contra, ~50 Teratons)| Multi-Continent Level(If his Boss Battle in the first OmniRealm Warriors game is counted as canon, then he would scale to a depressed Wayne in high school, who is about ~16 Exatons) 3rd Key and Onward can be higher with Ember Overdrive and Frostbite Nova Speed: Transonic, Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed and with Lightning Dash (can chase a bullet from a pistol in order to catch it, moves and reacts at the speed of energized lightning), Supersonic+ Stone Shards (plenty faster shots than an AK-47) | Hypersonic (able to catch up with the fastest hypersonic aircraft, the X-16 at Mach 6.7) | High Hypersonic, higher '''with Ember Overdrive, (some mistakened him running with E. Overdrive active as an on ground meteor) Sub-Relatvistic''' with Super Signal (moves at the same speed as Lightning Dash), even Higher when using Lightning Dash with Super Signal)' | Massively Hypersonic+ '(As fast as his initial Lightning Dash) Relativistic+'with Lightning Dash/Super Signal (would pass the speed of light about 62.5 times, but the laws of physics forbid this), '''even Higher '''when using Lightning Dash with Super Signal '| Same as before, Speed of Light with Essentia: Unchained, MFTL+ with Lightning Dash/Super Signal: Unchained (Manipulates Fate, Space, and Reality itself to move and surpass light, his Lightning Dash manipulates fate to the point in which it is on par with Ariana's Sacred Speed) |''' MFTL+, higher''' with Lightning Dash, Ember Overdrive, Super Signal, and Essentia: Unchained (in his boss fight in ORW1, is capable of blitzing the OmniRealm Warriors, though was defeated in the end, stated by Scott that they couldn't hope to catch him or Ariana through sheer speed alone. Super Signal and Essentia: Unchained makes this feat even more ridiculous.) Note: his reactions scales to controlling the speed of his Lightning Dash and LDash+SSignal Note: The Speed Section of this Page is vastly outdated, and must be revised due to ORW's addition of the "Energizing System" Lifting Strength: Class 5, likely Higher '''(Saved a vulnerable Ariana from a truck falling onto her) | '''Class 100 | Class T | Class P (Lifted Neo Hex City for a span of a day while underwater, this) | Class P | Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | Town Class | City Class+ | Small Country Class | Multi-Continental Class Durability: City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level | Town Level | City Level+, higher with Tectonic Armor | Small Country Level | Multi-Continental Class 3rd Key and Onwards can be higher with Tectonic Armor Stamina: High (Can fight on for days, though this value can raise indefinitely depending on the stakes. Was once said that he wouldn't ever stop fighting, and endured two to three months of intense training during summer vacation, as well as experiencing more during his winter or spring breaks in a time loop of a similar timeframe. Managed to keep Neo Hex City afloat by lifting it for a day while underwater, functioning without oxygen, though this was very mildly circumvented via Bioelectrolysis, it didn't help too much. Known for his absurd amounts of willpower, and while it varies depending on what's at stake, is always generally high enough to continue at whatever he is doing far beyond what his body could handle. This is especially so during training of any kind. Omen notes that what makes Ethan difficult to deal with is his persistence, a trait that inspired the rest of his team, even including his difficult to open up mentor. If he didn't age, he would be able to continue on and complete his objective even if would take all of eternity to do so. However,this doesn't mean he isn't intelligent enough to know when to give up.) Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Ice Sword, Hundreds of Meters with Projectile Specials. '''Long range specials continue up to an unknown amount of range, probably up to '''Hundreds of Kilometers, but beyond Ethan's control and eyesight Standard Equipment: On hand at any time: Infomation Lens: Technological bioelectrical powered contact lens (they are soft lens, not the tough Paragon Lens). They provide information analysis on pretty much anything such as structural integrity, weaknesses, and properties, downloading anything in sight, recording, complex calculations of many algorithms and physics-based aerodynamics, data storage, texting, video calling, games, the internet, many types of vision, an super AI, and map making features. Anything known by human knowledge can be called upon instantly with these in a HUD format. XenoTech Watch: A simple wrist watch that can do a variety of non-combat applicable stuff. Similar to a phone, but better and comes along with various analysis features and more. It also connects to a cloud like database shared between all XenoRealm Warriors. Able to create interactable and tangible holograms that can display anything stored in it's and the Lens' database Hammerspace Tech: A device on the bottom side of the Watch that can create a very small to large portal to a free dimension that stores up to many things, even furniture, food, living space, and a seemingly infinite supply of Army Knives. Army Knives: Common utility knives designed for many purposes, Ethan is very proficient at using them, whether in normal grip, reverse/icepick grip, or even throwing them. These blades happen to be extremely hard to sever or break, and the only times they have been broken are through chemical changes like heat rather than physical ones like other sword swings. Ethan has an uncountable number of these stored away in his Hammerspace Tech. *'Hexdynium Metal': Later these get a large upgrade in durability and cutting ability. More on Hexdynium's capabilities are to be editted in later, for now this page has details on its capabilities. Most gives can generally be combined effects, such as Conduit, Plasma, and XenoBreak Knives **'Conduit Knives': The weapons are capable of conducting Ethan's elemental attributes. **'Plasma Coated Knives': The rims and edges of these knives are coated with electromagnetically contained plasma, to allow clashing with other common plasma blades as well as cut through many things. **'Wire Knives': With a strong Hexdynium wire attached to the end, this type of knife can be throw to act as a grapple wire **'BladeBreak Knives': Against anything other than Hexdynium, these blades have a similar design to sword breaker swords, and are effective at breaking any bladed weapon if used correctly **'XenoBreak Knives': An upgrade created by Aaron Xander, who has found a scientific method to temporarily nullify XenoTributes or other uses of Energy. While this effect lasts for one turn, it can stack upon multiple hits. (The timeframe is currently undecided, though 10 seconds would be a safe estimate). This effect applies to Energy imbued objects as well, such as weapons with special properties, which allows Ethan to block attacks that would normally break right through the knives via a special ability. Since it removes the abilities of attacks, he can remove properties of projectiles as well, such as the heat from a fireball or the electricity of a lightning bolt, resulting in a projectile that simply does damage, though that requires acute accuracy. **'Xavier Baselard': Ethan's personally made weapon. It's slightly longer than his other knives, and is stored in the Hammerspace Tech in his outfit, one for each sleeve. They combine all of the abilities together into one double edged blade (that looks like Joker's Parrying Dagger). Cyan plasma along the rims, XenoBreak abilities, and the ability to be conducted by his elements. As well, it possess a plasma forcefield feature that emerges by a spherical technological orb stored in it's hilt, giving the ability to protect against attacks from all angles. Amulet: An amulet crafted by Ariana herself. Strangely this allows him to bypass many different types of hax, generally ones that make him immovable like Telekinesis and Time Stop that are imposed on him, though it uses up a considerable amount of Energy. Was the only way to defeat Omen with his Spectral Tome. * 5th Key Only Support Items (These do not come from Ethan's default equipment, and generally appear in game. Please restrict these in Versus Battles) * HP Items: Items that recover his physical health (it restores his "soul" as well, incase his enemy can attack his soul) * EP Items: Items that recover his Energy Reserves that he needs to continue fighting * SP Items: Items that recover his Stamina. * Stat Items: Can temporarily increase Attack, Defense, Speed, and other attributes by 1.5x times * Other Items: Can act as special equipment that can resist status effects like sleep, toxic, burn, freeze, paralysis, stun, and even instant kill. Certain items can even stop time for a extraordinary small amount of time, render one intangible (at the cost of not being able to attack either), or teleport short distances. Intelligence: Genius to Extraordinary Genius, theoretically Supergenius *Has thought up ways to prevail against seemingly impossible odds and overpowered abilities through logical analysis. Likes to use the surrounding environment to his advantage, even a bundle of bananas was once an invaluable tool to win against an enemy who was massively much stronger, faster, and more durable than he was; although he needed pointers from Wayne to do so, the execution was done by him and him alone. His technical intellect is directly proportional to the player controlling him and therefore can be any level of intellect, canonically must be at least Genius level. This is NOT a game mechanic since it has nothing to do with the games mechanics at all. *Simple Strategy and Counterplays Include **Managed to defeat a Time Stop user who uses the Sands of Times to deal exponential damage by using various strategies before having any resistance to it. Such strategies include using his clones to fight for him while he hides underground, making his enemy fight the wrong person and get an opening later. The rocky Tectonic Armor manages to stave off these attacks, and with its spikey nature, uses the enemy's attacks against himself. Using Cold Bombs, Thunder Orbs, and Freeze Spikes create hazards to prevent the opposition from easily approaching him, buying enough time to end the Time Stop before he gets hit and if the enemy steps in such hazards, they take incredible amounts of damage or gets trapped in ice. **Could go toe to toe with a master user of Intangibility, able to go through all things such as guards, other attacks, rendering him nearly invulnerable to attack. As a result, Ethan utilizes his enemy's main objective, to stall time and protect a certain package to his advantage, as well as defensive tactics to either force his enemy to become tangible or counterattack and injure the user when he attacks. **While these are simple plans, Ethan must generally deal with these multiple powers at once, leading to massively complex battle plans in order to even stand a chance, and a whole lot more to achieve victory. *An absolute master in all martial arts, fighting as a source of income constantly ever since he was 7. Went up against Omen, who cast himself with the maximum amount of knowledge possible of martial arts since its very invention. Wayne stated during their sparring match in the beginning of the series that he was more skilled than him and rivals Deities in combat for a teraannum, and even the timeless, infinitely old and experienced Deities in martial arts, some of which are incredible leaders of war, some others the very ones that taught combat to the many other experienced Deities, though he easily lost to Wayne due to the lack of experience in fighting outside of just martial arts and in psychological warfare. Has practically mastered all forms of martial arts throughout the world, and an impressive amount of variants for each fighting style. Later on, this skill expands to the fighting styles of the Deities, their compiled information of other extraterrestrial fighting styles, and all types of weapon-based combat. His ability to learn new forms of martial arts is extraordinary, able to completely master the art within days or even hours of light training, most likely due to being able to apply concepts from other martial arts and body sciences and physics to quickly figure out the style and fundamentals of each art. *Although a mere average student in Neo Hex, Ethan is capable of creating quantum-based supercomputers and plasma tools using simple materials from a store, though not as efficient as those built from above-average high school students or braniacs like Travis. *With the Information Lens, he has access to the entirety of Neo Hex's knowledge of science, mathematics, combat tactics, and anything humanity and the people of the Neo Hex has discovered up until the current moment he is standing all that can be summoned via a mere thought. They can give him detailed information on the weaknesses, openings, patterns, inner-workings, and beyond about his enemies with a simple look.) Weaknesses: ' * Takes 'IMMENSE concentration to maintain Super Signal, he can only manage 30 minutes in his last key. * His States always restrict a certain type of element. * Ember Overdrive gradually damages Ethan. * Tectonic Armor significantly slows Ethan down. * Frostbite Nova deals less damage to Ethan than Ember Overdrive, but still deals damage * Aerial Maven lowers Ethan's defense * Lightning Dash is useless without a surface for Ethan to jump off of or dash from. It also travels in a straight line, though Ethan can change his trajectory and stop the technique one a dime. * All of his Techniques use up Ethan's Energy, once he is out, he cannot use any of them, leaving him only his physical attacks (and Elemental Combat, which doesn't consume EP) Notable Techniques/Equipment: Basic Abilities |-|Basic Abilities= * Superhuman Physical Characteristics: Has enhanced strength, speed, stamina, and durability *'Essentia': Ethan's Xenotribute, it gives him the ability to use Energy in the form of five elements: Lightning, Earth, Ice, Wind, and Fire. The elements he creates cannot be controlled by other beings. It is said that one who holds this Xenotribute has the potential to shape and carve his destiny when serving and protecting the holder of the Golden Crest Xenotribute. As such, his Xenotribute is viewed as a "blade" or a "glaive" by the Deities above that can shape fate itself. **He, however, doesn't have enough control over this ability to have full access to some of its most powerful uses, like Electric Field Manipulation, Electromagnetism, Heat Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, high level Vibration Manipulation, deoxygenization, vacuum manipulation, friction manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Light Manipulation, Internal Evaporation/Freezing, Nuclear Manipulation/Radioactivity, Invisibility using Air, Acid Manipulation, Petrification/Transmutation, Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Elemental Telekinesis, and more *'Energy Control' **Can use Energy for manipulating his Xenotribute, like creating fire and such. IS NOT MAGIC, MERELY CONVERTING Energy INTO SOMETHING ELSE **Can enhance his physical capabilities with Energy ***He can occupy his Energy into parts of his body to increase its "mass" though it doesn't weigh said part down, which is why he can achieve superhuman feats without breaking the Force = Mass x Acceleration law ***Body parts covered in energy are impervious to being affecting by things that would one hit kill, like perforating laser beams. Though damage can still be done ***Passively, Energy works to weaken damage of attacks by gathering inside the body to the parts where the user is being damaged and acts like a shell for the softer inner body parts, though those organs are also tough on their own with their Energy. This makes things like impalement a lot tougher and more often than not, a sword thrust would knock the user back than impale him or her, though damage will still be taken. ***Passively, one's Energy maintains its form stubbornly, so melting or becoming mold would be counteracted by the Energy's tendency to maintain the form of its user, unless the user allows such to be possible **'6th Sense': He can sense all Energy in his vicinity, regardless if they are not detectable by the other five senses. This includes detecting living beings like his hiding enemies, Range and clarity increases if more Energy is inputted into this ability. Because it's another sense, it's PASSIVE ***Can sense the amount of Energy (Power Level) in a person or object, detect spiritual power or spirits in general, and Corruption, which is normally not something one can see. Ethan's 6th Sense, in particular, has been trained to be able to detect beings that aren't even treated as if they exist. ***This bypasses Illusion Manipulation that usually messes with the 5 main senses |-|Martial Arts= *'Martial Arts': Before the events of OmniRealm Warriors 2, Ethan was known for, trained, and mastered every single form of hand to hand combat in the world with their own variants (and implements them in a mixed martial arts style). He eventually learns fighting styles of Deities and other alien civilizations extraordinarily quickly. Has defeated masters who have studied their martial art for years with their own style in Boxing, Kickboxing, Kung-Fu, Taekwondo, Muay Tai, Wing Chun, and Judo. He's extraordinarily skilled, enough to even be on par with timeless Deities of the verse. He's capable of handling opponents with knives, swords, spears, and even guns with only hand to hand combat. As well, Ethan is skilled with knives in combat as well, and often uses one of his many army knives to combat against bladed foes. **'Experiences': Ethan before the events of OmniRealm Warriors 2 has fought many older people with at least decades of combat experience under their belt with either their specific martial art or even multiple of them in the Martial Arts Tourney. Sometimes he would be stuck in a situation where multiple of these experienced fighters ganged up on him and still prevailed. This culminates Ethan to gather up to possibly a century's worth of different hand to hand combat experience. At the beginning of the series, Wayne compared Ethan's skill to even the infinitely old trained Deities. At the end of the series, he fought hand to hand with an Omen that bestowed himself with the Spectral Tome to possess martial arts experience of as old as martial arts itself, however, he was definitely outmatched. **'Bubble of Defense': An imaginary bubble that Ethan conjures up in his thoughts, surrounding him and his enemy. It represents a where a person can defend at any given moment. At an initial position, the bubble is covers just about everywhere in front of a person, however, this can be changed throughout the course of a fight. When one attacks or defends, their bubble starts to shift and reveal openings where they cannot defend, though the bubble constantly changes, it may not be able to be exploited depending on the situation. Ethan expands this idea from hand to hand combat to include supernatural abilities such as projectiles. As such he can easily recognize and sometimes take advantage of an opponent's openings through this imaginative idea. **'Concealed Movement': While Ethan uses mixed martial arts without a unique fighting style, one thing that stays consistent throughout his style is to use as little movement as possible. This makes it impossible to predict Ethan's movements though sheer reactions in close quarters combat, no matter how analytical one can be. This applies to not only his martial arts, but his fighting in general. Most playable ORW characters have this trait as well (since they are player guided, therefore unpredictable), though Ethan is the only one with an actual reason behind being unpredictable. **'Bullet Series': Ethan's former signature techniques prior to OmniRealm Warriors 2, these specialize in near impossible to see movements, even for faster opponents, being based off the Concealed Movement method. The drawback is that these attacks are fairly weak in comparison to normal attacks, which puts these techniques in a role to make an opening in the opponent's defense. These would later get amped up from Ethan's lightning abilities later on for even faster speed. ***'Bullet Punch': A impossibly, seemingly instant jab (as if the arm was moving on its own). It's velocity alone gives the punch enough power to stun and catch the enemy off guard to open up for a heavier attack. The fist returns back to Ethan in fighting position as if he didn't throw a jab at all ***'Bullet Feint': By faking a Bullet Punch (via moving his arm forward about a centimeter forward), Ethan fakes his enemy out into believing he was going to use a Bullet Punch or some other fist based attack, leaving them open for an attack. ***'Bullet Counter': Narrowly evades an attack while pushing an incoming attack away with a sideways Bullet Punch, only with an open palm. The Bullet Punch is powerful enough to make the attack ricochet away from its intended target and leaves the opponent open to a heavy attack **'Water Flow Series': A less used art based on diverting attacks away, which allows for much better defense and creates more opportunities for counter-attacks. Is sometimes able to use the opponent's force against them to amplify his own attack with their own strike. **'Meditation Series': Clearing his mind, Ethan can switch to using his mere instincts to fight, without any need to think. *'Athletics': Capable of performing somersaults, handsprings, backflips, and more. Helps dodge attacks |-|Elemental Combat= Typically combined with his martial arts for his main combat style: *'Elemental Combat Styles': Ethan can use his mastery over the elements to enhance his close combat capabilities. **'Clone Combat' ***One of Ethan's main moves without spending any significant portion of his Energy. He can create multiple clones, generally one or two of any element he desires to fight along with him. The clones can barely be differentiated from the original, only by spotting the elemental aura or construction they are made of during their creation, their appearance being altered by using electricity to manipulate electromagnetic waves and therefore, change the color of the clones to look identical. He utilizes these clones in many ways, such as helping in hand to hand, as a scout, projectile, or as a means of jumping off of. **'Volt Combat' ***Electrifies his joints to fight with the power of electricity ***Can electrocute the enemy on touch, and can shut down their nervous system and brain with concentration, numb them, or paralyze them temporarily ***Likes to shock the surrounding area, especially the ground to electrocute it and enemies in an attempt to damage from a distance. Also likes to use ground based electrical shockwaves in combat. ***Can speed up his movements, stick onto any surface, and stand on liquid surfaces by using his electricity to invoke magnetic fields ***Able to heal himself via stimulating his bioelectricity, accelerating the natural healing process ***'Machine Gun Punches': With the enhanced speed of electricity, Ethan punches multiple times with one arm at lightning speeds an uncountable amount of times, to the point where the arms seem to be moving on their own detached from Ethan's body. Ethan finishes this combo with a powerful punch from his other arm. Can be used with or without electricity. **'Rock Hammer Combat' ***Creates two small one handed hammers to dual wield and quickly attack opponents with fast and powerful attacks, however, he isn’t well trained to use these weapons ***Can create rock platforms to act like hoverboards ***Raise up rock barriers or spikes to attack or defend ***Can create seismic waves to throw people of guard ***Grab people and pin them down with earth constructs **'Ice Blade Combat' ***Creates multiple bladed weapons made of ice to attack his enemies with extended range, such as swords, kamas, scythes, axes, chakrams, and shuriken of varying sizes. These attacks can cause the enemy to become slower, or completely freeze them. ***Could also create four pointed small shuriken to throw at his enemy, though his proficiency at using them is only enough to act as a basic straightforward projectile that can't curve ***Can flash freeze the surrounding environment or enemies ***Freeze enemy's feet to pin them down **'Gale Combat' ***Uses wind to suddenly increase the speed and by extension the power of his attacks. He generally uses this to fly forward in the air and barrage his enemies with repeated strikes. As well, he uses it to increase his air time to do multiple aerial melee attacks at once. ***He can technically "fly" by pushing himself with bursts of air multiple times in any direction ***He can blast bursts of winds to defend himself from incoming projectiles or melee attacks, or use that close range burst to deal damage. These attacks can cause one to be dizzy ***'Shockwave Punch': With a punch, Ethan can launch a shockwave of air damaging his enemies from a range. The punch itself is also very powerful **'Flame Combat' ***Ignites fists and feet to fight with flames, dealing heavy damage and severely burning his opposition, setting them on fire, he can use flames to dash around in the air ***'Explosion Punch': With explosive fire enveloped around his fist, Ethan's punch becomes a destructive blow that can deal large amounts of damage quickly **'Elemental Combat': ***Ethan with his Unchained Essentia can make weapons of any kind out of any element he chooses 'Special Moves' With Essentia, Ethan is capable of manipulating the elements at his disposal. He is unable to combine these elements to make a more effective attack. As well, due to the limitations of basic science, Ethan's use of the elements is generally limited to what it can do in real life. Which is why Ethan couldn't fire Stone Shards with electricity instead, since the air would insulate it too quickly. Each of Ethan's elements are designed to meet a certain purpose and role in his arsenal, each being called a "Glaive" or "Sword", as if they were completely separate weapons with different strengths, weaknesses, and purposes. |-|Lightning Glaive= 'Lightning Glaive' Ethan’s first and preferred go-to element to use, not that he disregards the other elements at his disposal. The techniques he built up with this element emphasizes on a lot of versatility and adaptability for both combat and utility purposes, in any situation. Yellow in color. *'Lightning Dash': His trademark move. Envelopes himself in electricity and dashes in any direction in a straight line for a surprisingly long total distance, leaving behind a trail of gold lightning. He moves at the speed of "energized" lightning and beyond using this, due to "riding the lightning" he has created. ***'"Energized Lightning"' to a "Energized Being" (a superhuman like Ethan), would be like normal lightning is to a normal human. Thus, even when Ethan surpasses the speed of lightning without this, Lightning Dash always provides an enormous boost. [[More info on the Energized Environment here]] ****Average lightning is 1249 Mach, or 428407 meters per second, dividing that by 9.8 meters per second (as Ethan is athletic due to his gymnastics and martial arts), and we find that Lightning Dash always provides a '43715x Boost. With Lightning Dash: Unchained, this multiplier becomes a 30591836x Boost, as it is now on par with Ariana's Sacred Speed, which moves at the speed of Energized Light. **Usually combines this with a punch at his enemy, or dash past them to attack from the rear. If the enemy blocks this, Ethan would then follow up with a stomp on what they are guarding with to leap (and somersault) away, whether forward to get behind his enemy or backward to retreat. However, he isn't limited to just punches and kicks, he could use his other Techniques in conjunction as well. **On the defense, opts to use this technique to dodge and avoid attacks nearly all of the time against supernatrual opponents or attacks. **'Lightning Reflex': A “variation” of the original technique. While he doesn’t use as much Energy to envelope himself with electricity, he can retreat quickly away from the enemy (whether if it's behind or in front of him/her) if he feels unsafe. Significantly slower, but can be used at almost anytime. **'Lightning Movement': A common use of the Lightning Dash technique. Ethan can change direction (but still in a straight line) if he touches another surface other than previous surfaces Lightning Dash has been preformed on, this still counts as one Lightning Dash, so the total distance he covers will be the same as a normal one. An example of this is using Lightning Dash to jump from rock to rock, changing direction each time. ***'Lightning Feint': A use of Lightning Movement, Ethan feints to one direction to mislead the opposition to make room for a straight punch **'Lightning Leap': A former Super Signal exclusive, Ethan can “teleport” from place to place using lightning to :grab" and transport himself. He still moves at the speed of lightning, but this can be used in the air. He uses this technique quite frequently ever since it's conception. **'Lightning Blitz': A former Super Signal exclusive, if Ethan successfully gets close to his enemy, he attacks with practically unseeable punches while circling around his enemy **'Lightning War': A former Super Signal exclusive, named after the Blitzkrieg military tactic, this combines a cutting Thunder Orb: Fist with the Lightning Dash, dealing massive damage in a similar fashion to the use of Blitzkrieg tactic in World War 2. Many enemies give up hope once hit by this attack, being put too off guard with both speed and power. Ethan doesn't like to use this tactic as he sees himself becoming "evil" like the Nazis for using it. *'Thunder Orb': Creates a spherical orb of electricity (approximately half a meter long) in front of him. The orb is stationary and detonates in a powerful electrical arc when the opponent (or attack) touches it, potentially stunning them with electricity. If created right in front of an enemy, it can potentially blind them with light. Ethan can also interact with the orb (shown below) as soon as he creates it. Ethan and allies are unaffected by the explosion **This technique was created to overcome Electricity's main drawback: it cannot conduct through the air well without either enough power (which this technique empathizes on to overcome it) or strong enough static electricity fields (like with lightning). While it can still conduct through the ground and objects, it's range is significantly limited compared to other elements. **'Thunder Orb: Push': If Ethan is close to the Thunder Orb he can push the orb about ten meters away to move it around. It won’t detonate while being pushed around **'Thunder Orb: Shoot': If Ethan is close to the Thunder Orb, he can use both or one hand(s) to blast the orb forward as a far range powerful projectile, detonating on hit in a large sphere like blast radius of 20 meters as an Area of Effect. Can preform instantly without a previous Thunder Orb to be around. **'Thunder Orb: Fist': If Ethan is close to the Thunder Orb, he jumps up and bursts forward. His fist smashes and gets enveloped by the Thunder Orb, which takes on a chain saw blade-like structure surrounding it (rotating blades on each side). Ethan’s momentum rockets his fist into the enemy with massive power. Can preform instantly without a previous Thunder Orb to be around **'Thunder Orb: Drop': If Ethan is close to the Thunder Orb, he can launch it upward into the air beyond sight. During this time, the Orb stockpiles more electrical energy, and on command, unleashes itself onto an enemy below as a massive bolt of lightning, increasing in size the longer it's charged. Can preform instantly without a previous Thunder Orb to be around. **'Thunder Orb: Chain': If Ethan is close to the Thunder Orb, he can touch one, making its stockpiled electricity shoot towards another existing Thunder Orb, which fires its own ray of lightning to others instantaneously. If there are three or more Thunder Orbs, the area of the "shape" created by the connecting orbs is also electrocuted, such as a triangle. *'Bioelectric Recovery': Upon heavy usage of Ethan's electrical techniques compared to others, Ethan's body has adapted to itself being electrifyed as it's natrual state. As a result, it subconsciously, passively, stimulates itself to accelerate Ethan's natrual healing processes. As a result, while Ethan possess heavy Elemental Resistance, being hit with electricity will trigger this effect to a higher extent, healing from the electrical attack to reduce even more damage. This also results in a small restoration of Ethan's Energy Reserves. **'Bioelectric Plating': Ethan intensifies his bioelectricity to accelerate his healing factor even higher. He projects an "armor" that can ward of attacks and even transform it into an AoE Burst type move. As well, melee attacks result in the offender getting shocked with electrical damage. **'Bioelectroreceptor': Due to the same reasonings as why Bioelectric Recovery came to be, Ethan's body adapted to detect electrical fields than most others. Like most marine and aquatic animals, Ethan's body has instinctively created electrotrceptors that detect electricity. **'Bioelectrolysis': A technique heavily underutilized due to Ethan's limited control. He uses this ability to transform the water around him or inside him into hydrogen and oxygen to allow him to "breathe" underwater. The extra hydrogen may become a problem later on, but is never life threatening. **'Bioelectric Command': Upon discovering the potential of Super Signal Ethan experiments on his own nervous system, and the result is the ability to create electrical signals in his body to make them do actions without his brain needing to carry the actions out. This is kind of like how a computer program works when triggered. Expanding this even further, Ethan is able to have near full control of his nervous system, manipulating his adrenal gland, pain receptors, and sleep cycles to provide many resistances and buffs to his body. As well, he can conduct hypnosis on others and even himself through touch, even making people "forget" memories, at least temporarily for some potent Mind Manipulation. |-|Earth Glaive= 'Earth Glaive' Unlike most Earth Manipulators, who use this element for defensive purposes, Ethan uses this element for dealing out damage or accomplishing whatever he has in mind from a safe distance or using a means of being safe, emphasizing safe mobility in both attacks and travel. Generally only used in the early stages of a fight to get a handle of the enemy's capabilities *'Stone Shards': Outstretches his arm and sharp shards of rock fire from his hand in a machine gun like manner. They are extremely sharp and can easily shred through titanium metal. Taking or even blocking these attacks may result in serious damage if all connect. Ethan's primary, though weakest projectile compared to the other projectiles at his disposal. **If he fires at the ground, the shards will stick out as hazardous spikes. *'Subterra Strike': In a blink of an eye, burrows underground and moves quickly in any direction, if he decides to pop out and attack, he strikes his enemy with a sever uppercut or any attack of choice, including other Techniques. He does NOT leave a hole after burrowing via Earth Manipulation. This technique is also made for maneuverability purposes. If given the time, he can use his Ice Spikes to give him cover and burrow himself underground, hiding from enemies. **'Subterra Spare': Can send elemental clones of himself through the ground to deliver assaults later on by popping out of the ground, or attempting to grab from the earth. If given the time, he can use his Ice Spikes to give him cover and burrow himself underground along with other clones, leaving a clone above ground to be disguised as him. This is one of Ethan's tactics, alongside his durable Tectonic Armor, to fight against Time Stop users, if Ariana's Amulet is not usable. This composes some of Ethan's more complex strategies and is used very often. *'Subterra Shards': Ethan unleashes Stone Shards to fly from the earth instead, attacking from underground as a large storm of projectiles *'Terrain Rupture': Can raise or lower the very ground, create earth pillars, and make holes and fissures in the ground, not only to gain an environmental advantage but make it easier to get around as well for defensive or just mobility purposes. He can also do this to affect the enemy's mobility. *'Quake Slide': A slide tackle movement technique that incorporates the types of seismic waves to create a versatile means of moving himself or even attacking, all while throwing off his opponent's footing. He uses various small scale earthquakes on the ground just below himself to affect his momentum as he slides to prevent himself from falling over. P-Waves are compressional waves and shift his position to move faster in a consecutive "burst" pattern. S-Waves are waves that move up and down intensely, causing Ethan to bounce high up into the air with his horizontal movement to get to higher places. Rayleigh Waves are rolling waves that look like S-Waves that don't go down, thus, they cause Ethan to bounce along the ground during his slide, making for an odd attack pattern. Finally, Love Waves shake from side to side, causing Ethan to zigzag his way towards his destination. Ethan is also capable of doing this to his opponents that don't know how to take advantage of the waves. *'Other Capabilities': Ethan has mildly experimented with different elements and interactions between various minerals to create new alloys or other substances by combining them with his earth abilities but has deemed them too situational and location dependant to be used effectively. |-|Frost Glaive= 'Frost Glaive' Techniques for this element focus on creating short to mid-range sharp ice structures to change up the battlefield significantly with various hazards instead of pure battle damage for both offense and defense. Unlike the Earth Glaive, which just reshapes the terrain, this gives more consequences to actually falling into these traps. Can use from 2nd Key Onward. *'Freeze Spikes': Creates a spiked wall of ice of various sizes (depending on Energy input, can be large enough to reach as far as he could see) with spikes protruding out from it. Can be used at point blank or at a certain range. Very versatile defensive and sometimes offensive option. Can freeze enemies solid at point blank range. Ethan's main defensive option. **'Freeze Shatter': Ethan can touch any object, freezing it to a point where its molecular structure becomes fragile and becomes brittle, useful for environmental obstacles. More difficult to do against living beings. **'Freeze Armor': If Ethan is close to a Freeze Spikes, he can absorb the wall to gain a temporary ice armor with spikes protruding from it. *'Cold Bombs': Throws 2-3 gravity based ice projectiles. When the they hit the ground, "cold spots" appear on the ground. One who steps on them get hit by a ice cold spike that ensnares him/her solid. They also explode before freezing enemies if they hit directly. **'Cold Spots': Can freeze the ground to make slippery surfaces, giving him a potential mobility advantage, and opposite for the opposition. *'Crystal Mist': Freezing the air itself, Ethan creates areas full of small ice crystals that act like iron maidens, slashing at all who enter their area. Ethan can also simply command these crystals to fire directly at the enemy from various anfles |-|Wind Glaive= 'Wind Glaive' Ethan's Wind techniques are mostly used for defensive purposes, but have their own situational and offensive niches at times. Can use from 2nd Key Onward. *'Tornado Wall': With a powerful swipe of his arm, Wind energy in his palm, Ethan creates a mini tornado in front of him (approximately three times his size). The tornado slowly proceeds forward towards it's target. It also boasts a impressive vacuum effect than doesn't affect Ethan or allies. Anti-Air attack. **'Tornado Velocity': If Ethan is close to a Tornado Wall, he can launch it forward to allow it to function as a high speed projectile *'Shockwind Burst': Releases a multi-cutting omnidirectional wave away from Ethan of pure Wind Energy. A great defensive ability to repel close combat attackers. Range and power depend on Energy input. **'Galeforce Shield': A technique inspired off of one of his mentor's tales about some of the enemies he fought in the past, Ethan borrows the idea of "solidifying air" to create an extraordinarily powerful 360 Degree shield around him to defend against attack. Due to the fact that it's made of air, Ethan can constantly renew and reform it for every time it takes a hit, technically breaking it down every time it's hit, but is instantly reformed due to the air around Ethan being everywhere/"omnipresent". This theoretically can make the shield impossible to break through multiple hits, or even attacks in general. It produces a powerful gale outwards when used, and can lead directly into Shockwind Burst. Thus, this quickly became one of Ethan's go to defenses along with Freeze Spikes when he could not dodge. *'Oxidator Breaker': Can cause rust and other effects caused by oxidation, though isn't very advanced at this skill. *'Airllusion': Can manipulate the air and create complex illusions with both sound and sight. A skill Ethan has mastered for mainly a defensive purpose to keep himself invisible or to create convincing situations and make his opponent attack the wrong direction, keeping him safe. Of course, he can make these illusions much more absurd instead of subtle, such as creating intense high pitch screeching noises. |-|Flame Glaive= 'Flame Glaive' These are generally Ethan’s most powerful, hard hitting moves, made for pure offensive assaults at either far or close range. However, they are also slower and cost more Energy. Can use from 3rd Key Onward *'Inferno Beam': A one (or two) handed fire beam. It takes a second or two to charge up and fire. Large enough to devour the tallest and largest of humanoids. Modelled after Wayne's Blaze Buster, though this version, while it does explode, focuses on rotation and drilling through his enemies for greater damaging effects. This is Ethan's strongest move in normal circumstances and in long range combat. He uses this move sparingly, but surprisingly more than his Wind or Earth techniques. **'Inferno Eruption': Punches the ground and multiple fire beams erupts from the ground either at the enemy or everywhere across the environment. The eruption is so powerful that boulders and rocks fly up and land as environment Ethan can utilize. *'Ultimate Burning': Ethan charges up to generate an ultra condensed, explosive flame shield 5 meters around him and charges into his enemies with an incredible punch. The resulting impact creates a massive explosion dealing out incredible damage due to the condensed nature of the shield. This functions a powerful defense that blows up all attacks that come into contact as well as offense, and is usually Ethan's most powerful attack. However, this takes a moment to charge and can be telegraphed if Ethan doesn't have a distraction with his other techniques or a plan. As a result Ethan treats this attack like a fighting game super attack, looking for some confirmation or opening to use it. *'Incinerating Slash': A wave of his arm, using the intense heat in his palm to melt through and cut some of the toughest material. At a distance, he can fire a discus that provides a similar effect *'Flame Hound': Conjures up three wolves that charge at the opponent at different angles and speeds. They are able to have their own "sentience" that tracks the enemy without end. As soon as they grapple and bite the opposition, they cause a powerful explosion, either immediately or on a set timer. Based off of his senior's Stone Dragon Reign attack. States Ethan can enter five, eventually six modes using his elemental techniques to increase characteristics of his body, each mode will always increase the power and speed of his elemental attacks respectively. These forms are quite quick to activate, although it does take a little thinking to do, Ethan has mastered how to tap in and out of these at will. Of course, each state generally has a notable drawback as well *'Super Signal': Ethan concentrates to an absurd level to significantly speed up the electrical signals flowing from all over his body to his brain and back. This allows him to perceive, comprehend, think, react, and fight at extreme speeds. In fact, this allows him to seemingly dodge almost any attack, even if they are seemingly undodgable, and counter with no effort at all (like a nerfed Ultra Instinct). He can create Speed Mirages with this ability. Ethan's speed exceeds nearly all other XenoRealm Warriors, aside from being on par with Zack and being second to Ariana. Combined with Lightning Dash, his speed surprises even Wayne's expectations, who has foughten in similarly fast-paced fights. **His melee attacks become electrical multi-hitting strikes, it seems like Ethan’s limbs are fighting on their own due to their speed. **Gains access to more Electric Techniques and speeds them up significantly. This includes his bodily processes. ***Grants an even more potent constant healing factor and heightens senses via the electricity throughout his body cycling faster. **The concentration is too much to keep Super Signal active for long periods of time, thus Ethan opts to turn it on and off when needed. **Cannot use Earth Techniques. **Can only use from Key 3 onward **In his second to last and last keys, Ethan can hold this form for 5 or 10 minutes straight and consistently before messing up his concentration to maintain it (respectively) **Ethan's body sparks and crackles violently with green electricity when he taps into this state. As well, the silver linings on his sweater glow gold in color *'Tectonic Armor': Ethan equips himself with earthy material around him, hardening into a powerful armor that can be easily replaced as soon as broken. His attack power and durability are majorly increased, though his speed becomes somewhat lacking. Those who attack him will hurt themselves when making contact with the armor's spiky features. The amount of protection Ethan gains from this far exceeds the amount of attack power he gains, and it has allowed him to tank hits from various foes many times stronger than he is, and even protects him from exponentially more and more powerful blows. **Cannot use Lightning Techniques **Can only use from Key 3 onward **The earth around Ethan slowly rises in this state. The silver linings on his attire glow orange *'Ember Overdrive': Ethan ignites himself with explosive flames and super heats his body to critical temperatures. His overall attack power and speed are increased significantly (the latter not as much as Super Signal). The attack power increase is on par with Tectonic Armor. This is what Ethan goes into when he desires to get the most out of his attacks, making them deal the most damage they can. Even with Stone Shards, his weakest projectile, the attack increase was absurd. It's generally Ethan's trump card when the speed from Super Signal isn't the main factor to win. **His non-Fire Techniques gain burning properties. **This burns up his external body and gradually damages him. **Cannot use Ice Techniques. **Can only use from Key 3 onward **The aura of flames around him is burgundy in color. The silver linings on his attire glow deep red. *'Frostbite Nova': Ethan starts cooling himself to freezing temperatures, surrounding himself with mist and ice particles. In this state, attacks slow down and frostbite his enemies, allowing potential to freeze enemies to negate durability. Also creates iced flooring wherever he walks. The drawback here is that this consumes his Energy gradually and lowers his own body temperature and may cause frostbite and slowness on himself gradually over time, damaging him minorly, though not as fast as Ember Overdrive. Not a OHKO. **Cannot use Fire Techniques **Can only use from Key 4 onward **Ice crystals briefly appear in mid air before dissapating in this state. Ethan's silver linings on his clothes become deep blue. *'Aerial Maven': Ethan gains an aura of flowing air around him, giving him access to flight and his attacks gain cutting properties. Ethan needs to relax to activate this mode, needing to sense the air around him better to master the atmosphere around him. Like other modes, he gains a speed boost and his attacks deal more cutting power, but a little less so. However, due to relaxing, Ethan's durability weakens and his attacks lack sheer force. **Cannot use Lightning Techniques **Can only use from Key 4 onward **Air currents circle and rotate around Ethan at high speeds in this state. The linings on his attire become azure in color *'Revanent Glaive: Essentia: Unchained': An ultimate mode granted by his own Xenotribute, allowing Ethan to delve a little deeper into the Xenotribute's full potential, gained from having the will and determination to sever the chains that limited it with the glaive, returning the Xenotribute back to at least some of it's glory. **Gains an overall statistical boost in both a physical sense and in all of his previous capabilities, like his healing factor and basic Energy abilities. **Ethan is rendered as "cut from existence", temporarily not being affected by the rules of the world to become resistant to many conceptual abilities. **All attacks are now infused with Astral Energy due to the Xenotribute's origins being derived from an actual Deity. This addition allows Ethan to attack foes who aren't able to be hurt by normal physical means, as well bypass abilities that would otherwise negate normal attacks or their results, such as Regeneration, Intangibility, Battlefield Removal, etc. **Ethan can use Energy as a non-elemental replacement for all of his Special Moves. **It's greatest ability is to be able to apply any one of his elements of his choosing to whatever technique he is using. In other words, he could use Stone Shards with Lightning instead, Cold Bombs with Fire, or Lightning Dash with Ice, create swords and weapons out of any element he'd like without using Earth or Ice, etc. It can even allow Ethan to combine compatible elements, something he couldn't do before, to increase the effectiveness and properties of his attacks. An example of this is using Wind attacks to increase the attack power of his Fire attacks. ***This allows Ethan to cover his element's weaknesses which prevented it from doing more versatile things. For example, he couldn't freeze people at long range due to his ice attacks only reaching up to mid-range. Now with a Ice variant of Thunder Orb: Shoot, he can accomplish that **He can enter his other States to stack alongside this one. This time, the States do NOT restrict elements from being used **Grants access to Ethan's most powerful attack, as well as a whole new fighting style ***'Revenant Glaive: Essentia Style': A new martial art created from every one of Ethan's experiences since first acquiring his Xenotribute. It utilizes Ethan's ability to create weapons out of any element as he likes and multiple different elemental clones, each equipped with said weapon. The clones, along with himself, attack in a combination like order that overwhelms his opposition, confusing them with different elemental attacks. ****'Revenant Glaive: Bladed Combat': All of Ethan's attacks now do tremendous slashing damage on top of whatever damage types or trends his normal attacks do. *****These slashes negate Regeneration all the way up to (Low. G), as it failed to stop Omen's immortality by regenerating from his soul, but made sure he wouldn't come back in a physical form. *****These slashes can "sever" apart a victim's abilities from themselves, as if cutting them off, making them unable to be used until they have a means to "grow" back. ***'Revenant Glaive: Primal Rend': Ethan draws out his Xenotribute: Essentia, in the form of a powerful aura around him. It represents the power of the ability at its prime throughout any previous user, generally referring to the Deity it derives from. Ethan raises his hand as to grab a nonexistent "sword" swipes the hand down to unleash a crescent of its Energy, likely using it's ability to destroy via various means such as electromagnetism, atomic imploding heat, absolute zero, and other ways like manipulating fate and matter to inflict a Durability Negation attack, which most likely results in a One Hit Kill. This is a last resort attack that shapes fate itself to always hit. **Can only use in second to last key onward **There is no drawback to this ability, though Ethan has only entered it after giving a dramatic speech, gaining his brother Evan's identical Xenotribute, or just via the virtue of being a boss enemy. It is likely that after the first time, Ethan can activate it at any time at the cost of some (significant) initial Energy to activate. **Ethan's body sparks with "electricity" in multiple colors, ranging from crimson red to a vivid purple. As well, the linings on his sweater do not change like his other states. 'Fighting Style' * As a Boss in ORW1, Ethan does have a preferred style to fight with. ** A very adaptable fighter most of the time, switching from offensive to defensive on a dime according to the type of situation he is in, and can calmly access confusing situations ** Does not hold back, unless it is a training scenario. *** An example is that if he can get a read on someone's Energy level or sees how fast they are, he may go into a Mode straight away instead of stay in base. **At close range, rather than using one of his specials bar Lightning Dash, Ethan utilizes his Energy free Elemental Combat, Clone Combat, and Martial Arts. If Ethan decides to stick in close range, he would most likely be employing this method of combat, as his specials are made for combating different situations, not a straight-up brawl. *** Ethan utilizes Clone Combat quite a lot in combination with his Elemental Combat and Subterra Spare, unleashing a plethora of varied attacks that can utilize attack covering, feints, and combo stratagems. At close range, this makes Ethan a big deal to fight against. ** He has several opening moves if he decides to go first, typically moves that test out the opposition's capabilities, such as Lightning Dash or Stone Shards. He uses Freeze Spikes and Galeforce Shield to typically gauge the amount of power his opponent possesses. ** He prefers using Super Signal the most compared to any other State. He likes to turn it on and off when he sees an attack(s) that he believes is essential to dodge and counter. A little of the same can be said for his other States. *** Because Super Signal uses a lot of concentration, Ethan cannot use it for longer periods of time. Therefore, he uses Lightning Dash to replace Super Signal when needed. ** Trained by Wayne to calmly access situations and never to be swayed by mental distractions or tricks Key: Beginning of Game | Late-Beginning | Mid-Game | Late Game | End Game | ORW1 Boss Fight Trivia * In his boss fight, at least when he uses a Lightning Dash or Super Signal, he can get an additional two or potentially three (if Lightning Dash is combined with Super Signal) "actions/moves" per turn. Generally one turn is over when a person expends an "action" and a "move" (aka attack or technique), but because of Ethan's overwhelming speed he can bypass this rule. This only really happens in his boss fight to not confuse the players though **Keep in mind that a character following these "action-move" rules are only restricted by it due to being in a game. In reality turns don't exist. Turns in the ORW Games only help break the originally fluent "fight scene" into accessible, interactive parts with gamelike rules. So in a VS Battle situation characters can do as many "moves" and "turns" as they like Category:Martial Artists Category:Elemental Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:OmniRealm Warriors Category:Characters with Sprites Category:Teenagers Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters